Flipped
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: Flipped? Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apanya yang terbalik. Yah, kalau mau tau silahkan dibaca.


Title : Flipped

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), Flipped's plot (Warner Bros Pictures & Castle Rock Entertaiment)

Rate : T(een) +

Genres : Comedy, Romance, Slice of Life.

Warning :AU, OOC, sebagai tambahan, plot cerita ini banyak mengambil dari film Flipped, dengan tambahan dan penyesuaian yang kurasa perlu, terserah bagi yang bilang aku menjiplak atau apa, keterangannya udah ada diatas kok. Bagi yang penasaran silakan tonton filmnya, direkomendasikan banget, film-nya bagus loh. Bagi yang ingin kasih saran bisa lewat PM atau lewat review, mohon kasih tau bila ada yang dirasa kurang .

Chapter 0: Pertemuan Pertama (Prolog)

~Silahkan dinikmati~

Cerita ini dimulai dari sebuah kota bernama Konohagakure, kota dimana Sasuke Uchiha akan tinggal mulai dari sekarang. Baginya mungkin kota ini akan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan kota tempat dia tinggal sebelumnya, tapi...

-Sasuke's POV-

Aku ingin bercerita mengenai awal mula masalah yang kuhadapi ini, mungkin aku akan menceritakan awal kepindahan keluargaku kesini. Ah, sepertinya kejauhan, mungkin aku akan bercerita sejak hari itu. Ya, hari dimana aku berpapasan dengannya, dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Aku berpapasan dengannya ketika aku duduk di belakang mobil ayahku. Bukan, bukan di bagasi, tapi di bangku belakang. Saat itu aku melihat gadis mungil seumuranku yang sedang main tanah, entah apa yang dia kerjakan dengan tanah itu, aku tak pernah tau. Aku cuma melihatnya sekilas, tapi percayalah, aku melihat dia tersenyum padaku. Bukannya aku narsis atau apa, itu memang kenyataannya, aku yakin akan hal ini karena ibuku selalu mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan. Dan aku selalu percaya pada ibuku.

Kukira perjalanannya masih panjang, ternyata aku sudah sampai di rumah baruku. Lumayan bagus, walau tidak sebagus rumahku dulu.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya ibuku. "Lumayan," kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke arah ayahku yang sedang mengangkut barang-barang dari truk pindahan, lumayan banyak. Aku Cuma membantu mengangkut barang-barang yang bisa kubawa, sedangkan kakak-ku mengangkut barang yang lebih berat. Sekilas tadi kulihat ibuku sedang merapikan barang-barang yang ada dalam rumah baru kami. Dan asal kalian tau, ini adalah awal dimana aku mulai hidup dalam penghindaran dan ketidaknyamanan.

Saat aku akan mengangkat vas bunga, tiba-tiba saja ada yang berlari ke arahku dan langsung mencoba mengangkat kotak yang lumayan besar. "Hei, Aku Sakura Haruno!" katanya sambil melanjutkan usahanya untuk mengangkut kotak itu.

Aku Cuma terdiam, namun tiba-tiba ayahku berteriak, "Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata ayahku. Kukira dia akan terdiam atau menangis, ternyata dia malah tersenyum polos dan berkata, "Bukankah kalian butuh bantuan?" katanya dengan nada polos.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Disini banyak barang pecah belah." kata ayahku lagi. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengangkat yang ini saja," kata gadis itu sambil memegang ujung kursi tamu kami yang terbuat dari kayu. "Ayo bantu aku mengangkatnya." katanya sambil menatap ke arahku, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui kalau gadis ini keras kepala.

"Sasuke," kata ayahku. "Bukannya kau perlu membantu ibumu untuk membersihkan dapur?" Aku cukup kagum karena ayahku sadar kalau aku sedang berada dalam kesusahan, aku Cuma mengangguk dan segera berlari ke arah teras rumah-ku. Aku hanya berharap dia segera mengerti kalau dia tidak dibutuhkan disini dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi kenyataan tidak selalu seperti yang kita harapkan, iya kan? Pada kenyataannya dia ikut turun dari truk dan mengejarku, spontan saja aku berlari lebih cepat, anehnya dia dapat mengejarku dan langsung memegang tanganku. Sulit dipercaya, aku sekarang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan gadis aneh ini. Dan yang lebih sulit dipercaya lagi adalah ibu-ku muncul tepat di saat kami sedang berpagangan tangan, mana sambil senyum-senyum lagi. Dari jauh aku juga melihat kakak-ku sedang nyengir-nyengir gak jelas di dalam rumah, SIAL!

"Kelihatannya kau sudah bertemu dengan anak-ku." kata ibuku. Akhirnya, aku melakukan hal paling berani yang bisa kau lakukan pada saat berusia 7 tahun. Yaitu, 'bersembunyi di punggung ibu-mu saat ada bahaya mengancam.'

Entah bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku di kota ini nantinya..

~TBC~

~Tak Butuh Cebanan?~

Saran, kripik, dan sebagainya dapat dikirim lewat review atau PM, maaf kalau pendek, baru prolog soalnya. Nyahahahahaha...


End file.
